


阿瓦隆的王冠

by Yumenokawa



Series: My King [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik is a King, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenokawa/pseuds/Yumenokawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles在黑暗之中睁开双眼，窗外的月光依旧柔和，与在地牢里看到的没有分别，目及之处，国王白日里所戴的王冠仍旧璀璨夺目，那绝美的光芒像是在嘲笑他一般。</p><p>“活下去…...活下去才能看到他的因果报应……”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文名取自：水樹奈々「アヴァロンの王冠」

这是一个不得善终的故事。

故事的开头非常俗套，坐落在高地半山腰处的王城内，出了一位荒淫无度、暴戾狠决的国王。自他十岁从父亲手中接过王冠之日算起，已经过去了十五年。

国王从民众身上搜刮着财富和美女，把自己的宫殿建造得富丽堂皇，他整日沉浸在歌舞欢愉之中，从不过问政事。好在他有几个得力而且能干的大臣，所以国土还算安定。

这一日，国王又和往常一样，躺在软榻上，看着几个杂耍艺人卖弄小聪明，穿着单薄衣裙的侍女站在一旁，小心翼翼地捧着盛满葡萄的托盘，国王时不时发出低沉的笑声，从盘中挑起一小串葡萄扔进口中。

这已经是他一天之内换过的第三个侍女了，前两个惹怒他的，恐怕现在还浑身是血的躺在殿门外。

“那是什么？”国王从杂耍艺人身上收回目光，转而阴沉沉地盯着殿门口。两个手拿长矛的侍卫正一左一右拖着一团黑乎乎的东西朝这边走来。

等近了才勉强辨认出那团黑物是一个人。

“啊……”一旁的侍女瞪大眼睛，惊恐地看着伏在地上的脏兮兮的人影，不由得尖叫出声。

如果是平时，胆敢在国王面前多话的下场都很难看，然而此时国王全部的注意力都聚集在了感兴趣的事物上，所以她勉强逃过了一劫。

国王摸了摸下巴，似乎想起了什么，问道：“这就卡纳尔送来的奴隶？”

“他们的部落长老亲自送来的，不会有错。”侍卫挺起胸膛，掷地有声地回答道。

“是吗？”国王露出捉摸不透的神情，朝蜷缩在地板上的人命令道：“把头抬起来。”

奴隶浑身抽搐了一下，缓慢地把埋在地板上的脸扬起来。

他有一双很美的眼睛，碧蓝如洗，如同王冠上的托帕石，闪烁着异样的光泽。就算他衣衫褴褛，浑身肮脏不堪都掩盖不住眼底的神采。然而，那双眼睛同时还饱含着憎恨和厌恶，国王丝毫没有忽视这点。

国王静静地审视着他，许久，才散漫一笑，问道：“你恨我？”

没等他回答，国王又说：“你应该恨我。我毁了你的部落，毁了你的家园。不过你也要知道，把你献给我的恰恰是你的族人，他们可是为了生存，抛弃了你。”

奴隶垂下脸，身体止不住地颤抖，他口中呜咽不已，却连一个完整的音节都没有发出来。

国王十分享受折辱人时的快感，就像此刻，他愉悦地上下打量着奴隶，脸上笑意更浓。

“吃吧。”国王把一串葡萄扔到奴隶脚下，用不容置疑地口吻说道，但奴隶伏在地上毫无反应。

国王不禁生了恼意，他问：“想知道惹怒我是什么下场吗？”

奴隶抬起头，他紧咬着嘴唇，一声不吭。

国王冷笑出声：“不知道我可以教你。”

他把身侧的侍女拉进怀中，压在身下，侍女又要尖叫，却被国王捂住了嘴巴。她身上的衣物很快被剥得一干二净，国王有些不耐烦地掐住她的脖子，另一只手抬高她的腿，然后挺身而入。殿内响起了激烈的喘息声，以及软榻晃动的声音。

不知过了多久，声响渐歇，侍女赤裸的身体被国王从软榻上踹下来，跌落在奴隶脚边，她双目圆瞪，脖子上淌着鲜血，那血是鲜红的，很快流了一地。

“看着我……”国王冰冷的声音从头顶传来，他手中握着一把精致的匕首，舔了舔刀刃上的血，然后皱眉，一脸嫌恶的把匕首扔到一旁。

“在这里，没有人敢违背我的意愿。”

 

※※※

当天夜里，奴隶被关进了阴暗潮湿的地牢，很显然，在国王眼里无论这个奴隶生得有多么美貌，都不值得他善待。更何况，漂亮的玩物，他见得太多了。

“又怎么了？”沐浴后，国王换上了寝袍，斜倚在床头，又一名新的侍女跪在地毯上，为他托着酒杯。

没错，他永远都不缺年轻婀娜的女人。

“卡纳尔的奴隶请求见您。”

“哦？”国王饶有兴趣地问道，“他关进去多久了？”

“三……三个小时…”侍卫说话的声音有些不平稳，因为国王现在的表情实在骇人，他像是在笑，又像是在考虑着该送哪个人下地狱。

“才三个小时啊…去告诉他，如果他自寻了断，我说不定愿意去瞧瞧他美丽的尸体。当然，若是他死了，我会立刻把卡纳尔的村庄烧成灰烬。”

这本身就是一个无法选择的问题，国王非常期待看到奴隶的反应。

过了不久，侍卫去而复返。

他呈上一块红宝石，毕恭毕敬地说道：“他把这个献给您。”

国王接过那块晶莹剔透的红宝石，在手中把玩了一会儿，低低笑道：“这是他的诚意？”

“带我去见他。”国王吩咐道。他让侍女替他披上斗篷，然后走出卧室。

通往地牢的路非常遥远，但国王显得十分有耐心，侍卫在前方端着烛台，他们沿着向下的旋梯走了很久，终于来到这座充斥着血腥气味的昏暗的地牢。

掌管地牢的人看清楚夜访者之后，吓得无法直立。他哆嗦着打开其中一间牢房的石锁，躬身退到一边。

奴隶所在的牢房非常狭小，飘散着难闻的味道，坑坑洼洼的地上嵌着不少早已干涸的血迹。皎洁的月光透过墙上唯一的窗户照射进来，奴隶就蜷缩在墙角，背对着着那片光亮。他的后颈和背部血肉模糊，衣服早就被染透，看样子关进来之前受过鞭刑。

国王挑挑眉，问道：“这是怎么一回事？”

掌管地牢的人扑通一声跪倒在地上，支支吾吾地回答：“根据您的命令……所有……所有……关进来的奴隶都要……都要……”

“我说过这样的话吗？”国王转身走到他跟前，俯视着他，“我怎么不记得了。”

“是您……您……两年前所……”

他话音未落，就被国王一脚踹翻在地。

“再说一遍，我到底有没有下过这种命令？”

“没、没有……”

“你弄坏了我的东西，比利……”国王居高临下地说道，“趁我没有改主意之前，我准许你自己滚出去。”

比利如临大赦，迅速从地上爬起来，仓皇失措地滚出了国王的视线。

“你也出去。”国王朝立在门外，浑身冒冷汗的侍卫说道，“蜡烛给我。”

侍卫把烛台交给国王，临走之前轻轻掩上了牢房的门。

 

“看来你比我想的要聪明，这很好。”国王不疾不徐地走到他面前，有些赞赏地说道，“虽然这改变不了什么。”

奴隶肩膀颤动了一下，缓慢地抬起头。

国王漫不经心地说：“与其挣扎，不如想着怎么讨好我。”

“不够吗…”奴隶目光闪动，他的身体和墙壁贴得更紧，似乎在躲避国王的接近。而国王丝毫不在意自己的衣袍被牢房的污垢弄脏，反倒是放低了姿态，蹲下身体扼住奴隶的下巴。

“你是说这个？”国王拿出那枚红宝石，看似认真地打量了一番，随即抛到身后，红宝石在地上跳动了几下，滚落到角落里。

“我不缺金银财宝。”

“那是…...”

“你想说那是卡纳尔的宝物？”国王逼视着缩成一团的奴隶，“它只够满足你见我的请求。你想多活一阵子，就把自己献给我。”

“还有别的选择吗？”

“没有。”

 

奴隶被国王抱在怀里带出了地牢。守在外面的侍卫目瞪口呆地从国王手中接过烛台，强行把惊讶压在心底。他们原路返回卧室，国王让依旧跪在里面的侍女准备好沐浴用的木桶和热水，把奴隶扔了进去。

“名字。”国王脱下斗篷，屏退其他人，重新躺回床榻，欣赏着奴隶露在木桶边缘外的肩膀。虽说是欣赏，但并不是什么赏心悦目的画面。奴隶背部的伤口还在往外渗血，把木桶里的水染成了红色。

“Charles。”奴隶沉默许久，才几不可闻地回答道。

国王满意地点点头，他此时右手正搭在曲起的膝盖上，一副惬意的躺姿，“待够了就过来。”

Charles下意识地看了一眼周围，发现并没有给他准备干净的衣物，而他先前的那身已经被侍女带走了。

国王的意图再明显不过，他必须一丝不挂地走到他的床榻之上。这无异于羞辱，而他并没有退路。

他深呼吸，从木桶里爬了出来，浑身滴着水地朝国王走去，国王不由得挑起一个讥讽的笑容。

“不要试图挑战我的极限……”国王缓缓说道，“我根本不会介意你弄脏我的床。”

 

这个夜晚对于Charles来说，是绝对的灾难。

国王不算年轻，但力道十足，他像是被剖光鳞片的鱼，躺在国王精美的银制餐盘里，等着生吞活剥。国王没有半分犹豫地闯进他的身体，把他劈成两半，他竭尽全力想要把呻吟声抑制在喉咙里，但这样的尝试并没有起到什么作用，反倒把眼泪逼了出来。

“把眼睛闭上。”国王忽然停下来，声音喑哑地命令道。

Charles艰难地集中已经涣散的精力，和覆在身体之上的君主对视，他眼眶中不停滚落的泪珠沿着面颊流至脖颈。

“我说了，闭上你的眼睛。”国王恼意陡生，身下惩罚般地又是一阵抽送。

Charles再也无法遏制喘息，呻吟出声。他闭上眼睛，把头偏转过去，感受着背部伤口和床铺间产生的摩擦，即便国王的床柔软非常也改变不了现状，伤口撕裂，血水混杂在一起，把床榻染透了半边。

国王的呼吸很沉重，类似于夜晚在森林中潜伏捕食的野兽才会发出的声音，他对暖床的对象从未有过怜悯之心，这次也一样。他一只手钳着Charles的左肩，另一只手固定在他的腰部，毫不停歇地反复占有。卧室里的烛火明灭晃动，在国王翻身到一侧疲倦睡去之时才彻底燃尽。

Charles在黑暗之中睁开双眼，窗外的月光依旧柔和，与在地牢里看到的没有分别，目及之处，国王白日里所戴的王冠仍旧璀璨夺目，那绝美的光芒像是在嘲笑他一般。

 

“活下去...…活下去才能看到他的因果报应……”

 

※※※

国王对新欢的宠爱程度超乎所有人的意料。

王宫里行走的侍女们在不用侍奉贵族的时候经常凑在一起叽叽喳喳地讲个不停，一旦有人路过附近又纷纷噤声。

“不过是卡纳尔献来的奴隶罢了……”

“陛下很快就会对他产生厌倦，上一次努诺送来的奴隶也被宠爱过好一阵子呢…”

“嘘……你们小声点……有人来了……”

“你们在讲什么？”来者正是王宫的总管，他今天穿了一件崭新的灰色袍子，虽然年过花甲，但看上去精神饱满，唯独在露出笑容之时，脸上密布的皱纹才会显露他的年龄。

一名离他最近的侍女赶忙低下头，不安地绞动着双手，回答道：“一些玩笑话而已…”

“哦？”总管大人摸了摸胡须，他面容和善，声音却是让人胆寒，“你们进来有些时日了，哪些话该说，那些话不该说莫非还不清楚吗？”

总所周知，总管大人的脾气相较于国王本人，并好不到哪里去。他从国王父亲统治的时代起，就一直是这座宫殿的主管，王宫中的老人们曾经说过上一任国王在世时候，总管的性格还很温和，从不无故责罚仆从，然而随着新国王的即位，他也发生了很多变化。

被训斥的侍女们找到借口离去，总管还站在原地，他看了一眼阴沉的天气，留下一声叹息，然后沿着回廊朝国王的卧室走去。

国王有整整三天没有去议事厅见大臣，这是个比较严重的问题。尽管他从不亲自处理具体事务，但很多事情都需要他的首肯才能实行，因此他需要定期去议事厅露个面。

总管走到卧室门口，里面传来剧烈的喘息声，他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是安静地立在门边，等喘息声消失不见，才敲了敲门。

过了许久，国王不太平稳的声音传了出来。

“什么事？”

“是我。”

“约瑟夫？你进来吧。”

卧室内拉上了厚厚的窗帘，国王只披了一件外衣，裸露着胸膛靠在床边。他身后的被子向上凸起了一块，勉强能看出是个人形。

约瑟夫走进门，停在距离床榻很远的地方，他瞥了一眼露在被子外的脚踝，然后低下了头。

“说吧。”国王带着倦意，端起搁在床边的酒杯，喝了一口又放下。

“来请您去一趟议事厅。”约瑟夫简短地说道，他可能是整个王宫内，唯一和国王说话时不用担惊受怕的人。国王很尊敬他，一般情况下能听进他的话。

“老狐狸们又发难了？”国王目光轻蔑，不经意地泛起冷笑。

“是。”

“在门口等我。”

得到答复的约瑟夫也不多做停留，他安静地退出卧室，关上门。

 

“他走了。”国王拉下被子，露出Charles凌乱的头发，他挪动了一下身体，把闷在枕头里的脸转动过来。

Charles面色潮红，衬得眸色愈发的碧蓝，看在国王眼里又引起一阵燥热不堪。在精力旺盛的年少阶段过去以后，国王已经有很多年没有像现在这般沉迷在情事里难以自拔。他不得不承认，如果可以，他完全不想走出卧室。或许Charles只是想活命，所以除开第一次，他一直都刻意地在迎合他的需求，从不反抗，国王对他的态度相当满意。

“睡吧，我一会儿回来。”国王吻了吻他的脖子，不舍地把被子拉至他的肩头，站起来合上衣服走了出去。

不久，卧室变得寂静，Charles从床上坐起，随手抓住薄毯盖在身上，光着脚在卧室里四处翻找。他显得十分小心，生怕碰到了不该碰到的东西，以至于被国王发现。最后他在床底的暗匣内找到了一把匕首，偷偷藏了起来。

 

来到议事厅的国王还未褪去一身的情欲，他很不高兴被人打断正在做的事情，他觉得自己应该对这些大臣施以惩戒。

“长话短说。”

为首的白发苍苍的大臣向前一步站了出来，“北方有三个部落联合发起了暴动…”

“北方？”

“哈瓦德、卡纳尔和努诺。”

“有卡纳尔？”国王不由得惊讶，但他转而一想，又收回了先前的表情，吐出几个字，“真没耐心。”

“我们认为……”

“派军队镇压也好，不作为也好，随你们的便。”国王满不在乎地说道，“以后这件事情不必请示我。”

跟在后面的几个年轻一点的大臣似乎早就习惯了国王这种态度，只有最前方的那位长者无可奈何地摇摇头，发出一声长叹。

国王说完头也不回地离开议事厅。等他回到卧室，Charles已经躺到了床上。

“你被卡纳尔抛弃了。”国王站在床边说道，“他们暴动了。”

Charles猛地坐直，震惊地看着他。

“有什么可吃惊的。”国王伸出手，缓慢地抚摸着他的身体，被鞭笞过的伤口开始渐渐愈合，这让国王很欣慰，“你早该明白，是棋子终究会有被遗弃的一天。”

Charles咬紧下唇，有些瑟瑟发抖。

国王又说：“不过我倒是很高兴。因为从今天开始，你完完全全是我的人。”

 

大臣们经过简短的商议，决定派出一支军队前去北方镇压暴动，但他们远远低估了暴动者的决心，镇压军很快被反消灭，过惯了和平日子的王都臣民们开始变得不安。

与此同时，国王仍旧醉心于床事，全然不关心外面的动静。

这天夜里，几个激进的大臣闯进宫殿，请求国王接见。约瑟夫非常称职地出现在门口，试图把他们挡回去，结果国王意外地选择见他们一面。

“他们很快就会打到王都来……”

“我想用不了多长时间……”

“如果不及时……”

几个人争先恐后地说着，一句接一句，国王仍是一副事不关己的姿态，他揉了揉太阳穴，打断他们的长篇大论，冷冷地说：“我说过这件事情不用再请示我吧？”

“可是…...”

“没有可是！”国王忽然咆哮道，“我赐予你们处事的权力不是想听你们在这儿束手无措的抱怨！”

国王的震怒很有成效，大臣们虽有不满，但还是默默收了声。

“别让我失望。”

国王离去之后，有个大臣跪倒在了地上，他展开双臂，朝着上方，口中悲戚地喊道：“阿瓦隆！”

其他几个人见状也纷纷拜倒，效仿着呼喊着：“阿瓦隆——”

 

阿瓦隆，是王国建立之主的名字，也是国王那顶王冠的名字。

※※※

“起来，我带你去个地方。”国王掀开被子，把Charles从床上拽起来。被折腾了一整天后，他丝毫没有力气再站立。国王不耐烦地皱紧眉头，用斗篷包裹住他，把他抱在怀里走出卧室。夜晚的风很凉，国王自己只穿了一件单薄的外衣，Charles脑袋沉沉，又要睡过去，却听到国王在头顶说道：“别睡。”

他的语气是难得一见的缓和，怀抱也很温暖，Charles睁开眼睛，盯着国王的下巴，那里长出了很短的胡茬，他大概有几天没理过了。

现在是半夜，国王没有要惊动下人的意思，于是他们走了很久，久到Charles在他怀里躺累了，他还没有停下来。

“我们到了。”国王轻声说道。

Charles扭头看向外侧，瞳孔因为惊讶而放大。

他们所处的位置，是王宫中央的一座高塔，这里是宫殿建筑的最高处，能够鸟瞰整个王都。

天空中布满了星辰，像是数不尽的宝石散落在河底，时隐时现地闪动着光芒。

“喜欢吗？”国王问道。

Charles眨眨眼，脸上是掩饰不住的惊叹。

“我小的时候经常独自来这里…”国王陷入了短时间的回忆中，他看向夜空，感慨一般地说道，“只有这里属于我。”

他的话Charles听不懂，他可能...也没想过要让他听明白。

“所有人都以为我只是个残暴的君主，你也这么觉得不是吗？”国王自顾自说道，“他们也许是对的。我的确不是一个合格的国王。”

Charles从斗篷里探出手，小心翼翼地抚摸着国王的脸，半晌他问道：“为什么？”

“你想知道？”

他轻轻点了下头。

“Erik。”国王朝他温和一笑，“我的名字。叫给我听，我就告诉你。”

Charles迷茫地看着他，国王也任由他看，他想了想，试着叫了一声：“Erik…...”

国王瞬间搂紧他，低头埋在他的脸畔，Charles感觉到抱着他的臂膀有些颤动，这或许是他的幻觉。

“很久没有人叫过我的名字了……真的很久了……”

那天晚上回去之后，国王没有碰他，之后一段时间也是一样。国王每晚都抱着他入睡，只是不再进到他的身体里。

独处的时候Charles会一直想起国王后来讲的话，他遵守约定告诉了他很多事情，很多只有国王自己知道的故事。

他只不过是一个孤独的国王罢了。

※※※

平淡无奇的日子并没有挨过多长时间。暴动者只花了短短的一个月就从北方打到王都门口。

国王似乎对新宠失去了兴趣，重新把他关进了地牢，宫殿里响起了久违的歌舞声。

一部分臣民对昏庸无道的君主彻底丧失了信心，开始举家迁出王都，留下来的那些倒是期盼着国王能在最后关头醒悟，救平民于水火。

但国王又一次令他们失望了。

暴动者冲进王都烧杀抢掠的时候，国王还躲在宫殿里面寻欢作乐。

“约瑟夫，把地牢里的人带过来。”

“地牢里关着很多人。”约瑟夫回答道。

“你知道是哪一个。”

 

Charles从睡梦中被带回了金碧辉煌的宫殿，他醒过来的时候，正坐在国王的腿上，而国王的手搭在他的腰上。

“Erik？”

国王把目光从殿中央衣着暴露的舞姬身上收了回来，似笑非笑地盯着他，“你胆子变大了。”

Charles朝他怀里缩了缩，否认道：“我没有。”

“上一个叫我名字的人，是我的父王，他正躺在土里。”

“你要把我埋进土里吗？”

“我可不想把这样美的眼睛埋到土里。”国王扶了扶额头，作出认真思考的模样，“不然太可惜。”

他正说着，宫殿外传来一声巨响。

国王只是抬头扫了一眼殿门，然后用手掌遮住Charles的眼睛，“我不喜欢你这么看着我。”

Charles很自觉地闭上眼睛。

而后又是一声震耳欲聋的响声，夹杂着呼喊声，由远及近，直抵殿门外。

国王坐在高高的王座上，笑得畅快不已。终于，生存的欲望战胜了王权的压制，殿中央的舞姬纷纷停下脚步，做鸟兽状四散开来，各自逃命去了。轰门声响起，整座王殿开始颤抖，国王收起笑容，手臂拦得更紧，紧到Charles觉得自己无法呼吸。

“你为什么不逃？”国王抵住他的额头，轻声问道。

Charles用力推开国王的胸膛，待呼吸平复，才犹豫地回答：“你想我走？”

“不。”国王唇角上扬，吻了吻他的下巴，“当然不。”

“所以我还在这里。”

“你会死。”

“我知道。”

“不后悔吗？”

“是的。”

“噢上帝……”国王说道，“可惜我不允许。”

国王从Charles的腰间抽出匕首，搁在他的脖子上，那匕首太过尖锐，在光滑的皮肤上留下一道血痕。

“你想杀我为什么不早动手？你有很多机会…”国王的声音似是在叹息，却异常温柔。

他摇摇头，“光你死了有什么用……”

“你想要我的国家吗？”

“我……”Charles忽然收声，因为他看到国王的眼中隐约泛起了泪光。

“如果你开口要…我什么都会给你…”国王神色哀恸，捧起他的脸，认真地注视着他，喃喃道：“太晚了……”

国王忽然闷哼一声，Charles垂下头，发现自己胸口一片鲜红，但他没有感觉到丝毫的痛苦，因为那把匕首正插在国王的腹中。

“你……”Charles睁大双眼，不可思议地看着手掌，从国王身上涌出来的血还是微热的，顺着他的指尖流至小臂，染红了他单薄的衣裳。

“你走吧……”国王向后斜倚在王座上，王冠从他的头顶跌落，沿着阶梯滚了下去。他半阖着双眸，松开了束缚着Charles身体的手。

巨大的声音从殿门传来，暴民们终于冲破了屏障，把象征着至尊王权的大门砸得粉碎。刺眼的光线霎时充满了整个殿堂，Charles跪坐在王座之下，目睹着国王把最后的一丝暴戾也掩藏进了紧闭的双眼。

他死了。终于死在这黎明诞生的时刻。Charles把脸贴在他的膝盖处，那里还残留着国王的体温。

泪水划过脸畔，他心中细小的火焰伴随着死亡消失在了一片光明中。

繁星缀满夜空的晚上，他被国王抱在怀里，那时他们离的很近，国王的话只讲到了一半，就毫无防备地在他的肩头睡去。他本该就在那时了结他，但他没有。因为那人沉睡时样子是那样的安定与柔和，仿佛白日里凶残狠戾的君主只存在于幻境。

“你该走了。”约瑟夫走到王座旁，静静地对Charles说道。

 

※※※

如果我愿意把生命都给你，又有什么是不能给的呢？他把匕首放在床底暗匣里的时候就有了这样的觉悟。  
世界上有两种东西最为痛苦，一种是得不到，一种是已失去。国王在经历过这两样之后，终究还是选择了死亡，死在他一直栖息的灿烂辉煌的宫殿中。


	2. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随便拼一张...差不多就是这个感觉。。。

 


End file.
